The Daybreak of Craziness
by Babs McGoogle
Summary: Random stories about the Akatsuki. A lot like a reality t.v. show. contains yaoi, but nothing hard.
1. Intro

I've been making fanfics about Bleach, so I decided to make one for Naruto

I've been making fanfics about Bleach, so I decided to make one for Naruto. I wasn't planning to, but Hidan kept on threatening that I was "gonna' be a dead voodoo doll" if I didn't. Hidan scares me. Lol. Well, enjoy. (WARNING SPOILERS!) None of the Akatsuki is dead. Why? 'Cause I love 'em all!

--

Pain looked down at all his comrades, and enemies, dead. He was the only one left, along with Konan, his childhood friend. Konan spoke, "What should we do now, Pain-chan? Everybody's gone…" They were both trying hard to not look down at the field of corpses. There was no grass in sight anymore. They were standing in the remains of the battlefield, which was now only ashes and dead bodies. Pain was angry. He wasn't angry at himself; he wasn't the reason for this destruction. The war itself was.

"We will create a peaceful world," Pain said, as turned to Konan, "we will find missing-nin to help us. It will be the daybreak of a new, peaceful world. The Akatsuki…" That's when Pain and Konan started the Akatsuki. Madara had already made the Akatsuki, but for assassinations. Pain and Konan took over, for their reason.

The Akatsuki grew over the years. It started with Pain, master of Rinnegan, and Konan, master of origami. Then came the others. Orochimaru joined and left. Hidan, whose religion is very violent, was partnered with Kakuzu, who likes to rip people's heart out (literally). Sasori, the puppet master, was partnered with Deidara, the clay bomb master, after Orochimaru left the Akatsuki to lead his own group. Pain made Tobi join for reasons only Pain and Konan know. Itachi joined after he killed everyone in the Uchiha clan except for his brother and Madara. Itachi was partnered with Kisame, the shark-looking giant sword wielder. Zetsu, a Venus-flytrap- looking spy, joined. He doesn't have a partner, but Tobi fallows him around sometimes.

Pain had thought he would be able to find missing-nin to help him. He did, but the missing-nin he found were, err…different. Pain wondered why things had to turn out this way. Some of them even acted yaoi! Pain wondered if it wasn't just an act, sometimes. Especially with Sasori and Deidara. It seemed too real. That scared Pain. Despite the weirdoes, Pain's plans were going well. They already had a lot of money. They also already had some biju.

I'm writing this to reveal more about the Akatsuki. I respect Kishimoto-sensei deeply, but he hasn't said much about the Akatsuki. That's why I'm writing this. To show fellow Naruto fans what happens behind the scenes of the Akatsuki. What Kishimoto-sensei hasn't said about the Akatsuki. What happened when some of them joined, all the comedy not shown, maybe even some yaoi (be warned. There isn't going to be anything hard, though. I'm just warning the yaoi-haters). The weirdness will start in chapter one.

--

Babs McGoogle: This space will be used to answer questions you people out there have to ask the members of the Akatsuki, or me. I'll answer them. The easiest way for me to get your questions is to ask one in a review. Please re-

Hidan: Hey! You actually wrote it! Now I don't have to (beep)in' kill ya'!

B: Agh! Hidan! There should be no swearing in this!

H: Since this is basically a reality-show fanfic about the Akatsuki, I'll be in it, and I (beep)in' swear a lot!

B: Hidan…you're hopeless…

H: Please (beep)in' review! (beep)!

B: Hidan! I'm supposed to say that, without the swearing!!

**Thanks for Reading!**

-Signing off, Babs McGoogle


	2. Hidan's Anger Issues

This is set up like a reality show

This is set up like a reality show. When you see the x's, it changes either to when there is one person talking in front of a camera, or when it is real-life. This is really weird. Lol.

--

Kakuzu and Zetsu were sitting silently on the couch, watching the T.V. in front of them. Suddenly, Hidan charged into the room. "What the (beep), Kakuzu! You washed your clothes with mine! That's (beep)in' disgusting!" Kakuzu replied,

"Dude, take a chill pill."

xxx

Hidan: "Kakuzu's such a ass. Always messing up stuff. I think he does it on purpose! I hate his guts!"

xxx

It turned into a fight of words. Hidan yelled and swore nonsensical words. Kakuzu kept on telling Hidan to take a chill pill. Then Zetsu finally stopped them. "SHUT UP! I CAN"T HEAR THE TUBE!" Hidan and Kakuzu stopped, and they both stared at Zetsu.

xxx

Kakuzu: "I was afraid Zetsu was going to eat me, since he's a Venus flytrap, and stuff."

xxx

Deidara walked into the room. "What's going on? I heard people yelling, un."

"Look who it is! It's the (beep)in' princess Dei Dei!" Hidan said.

"Don't call me that! Only Saso-chan can call me Dei Dei!"

xxx

Deidara: "Hidan knows Sasori's the only one who can call me Dei Dei! Hidan's so rude! He shouldn't call me princess! I'm a guy, if he hasn't noticed, un!"

Hidan: "Deidara has the right to be called princess, since he's so (beep)in' girly! What's with the ponytail?! Cut your hair, dude!"

xxx

"I'm telling Saso-chan, un!" Said Deidara, as he walked away.

'Yeah, you run to your prince, little miss princess!" Hidan yelled. Deidara looked back at Hidan, and ran off. They could hear Deidara cry out,

"Saso-chan! Saso-chan! Hidan's being mean to me!" Zetsu sighed.

xxx

Zetsu: "I agree with Hidan that Deidara is girly, but I'm smart enough not to say anything. If I did say something, I would be sucked in all the useless drama."

xxx

Sasori walked into the room, with Deidara fallowing close behind. "Um, Hidan, please don't be mean to Dei Dei." Sasori said, as his pretty face was smiling.

"Saso-chan! You're supposed to be harsher, un!" Deidara whined. Sasori turned and faced Deidara.

"Lets go, Dei Dei." Deidara blushed as he stared at Sasori's still smiling pretty face.

"O-okay!" They both walked out of the room. Zetsu sighed again. Kakuzu laughed,

"How strange, ha ha." Hidan smirked,

"Finally, the princess and her prince are gone. Now, Kakuzu, about the clothes incident…you have to treat me to sushi at the sushi bar next time we go!"

"Okay, Hidan. I know if I said no, I would be severely injured. Ha ha."

--

Babs McGoogle: "Okay, we don't have any questions yet. Well, please re-

Deidara: "Hey! It's Dei Dei!! Review, por favor!"

B: "Um, Deidara, please get out of here. I'm supposed to say that…"

D: "Dei Dei and Saso-chan fo-evah! Yay!"

B: "Um, please ask questions!"

**Thanks for Reading!**

-Signing off, Babs McGoogle


	3. The Search for Sempai

Sorry

Sorry! I haven't been able to write in a few days! Homework sucks…--

--

"Zetsu-saaaaaaaan!! Zetsu-saaaaaaaan!!" Tobi complained as he walked into the room. Zetsu was doing paper work for Pain, and he didn't want to be bothered by Tobi, the newbie.

"What do you want, Tobi?" Zetsu asked, at the brim of telling Tobi the get the hell out.

"I'm bored! Do you know were Deidara-sempai is?" Tobi whined. Zetsu thought 'why would I know were the princess Dei Dei is?!', but instead, he answered,

"Um…why don't you go look for him? He's probably with Sasori." Tobi jumped in the air,

"Yay! I'll go look for them! 'Cause Tobi is a good boy!"

xxx

Zetsu: "Tobi is obsessed with if he's a good boy or not. It gets out of hand, sometimes. Especially if you say 'Tobi is not a good boy'.

Tobi: "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! YAY!"

xxx

Tobi entered the room next to where Zetsu was. Hidan and Kakuzu were playing Dance Dance Revolution. That game was the reason Itachi went blind. He and Hidan used to always play it, until Itachi went blind. Itachi sat in the room, petting his pet bunny that he burned a lot using his mangekyo sharingan. The T.V. had billions of arrows on it; Hidan had set it on the intense level. The song "Waka Laka" was blasting. Tobi was amazed how fast the two were moving there feet. Hidan could yell, even when he is playing Dance Dance Revolution.

"Tobi! Get out of here!" Hidan said, not looking away from the screen.

"Do you know were Deidara-sempai is?" Tobi disobeyed Hidan.

"You mean the princess Dei Dei? Last time I saw the princess, Pain was yelling at 'em." Hidan looked away from the screen, and looked at Tobi. He supposedly had memorized how to dance to "Waka Laka", since his scores remained perfect. Kakuzu struggled to keep up. He wasn't as good as Itachi was.

"Thank you, Hidan!" Tobi skipped away to the door of Pain's 'office'. Tobi knocked on the door. "Heloooooo?" Pain answered the door. He immediately frowned.

xxx

Pain: "I hate it when Tobi comes to me. He thinks I always have to know were every Akatsuki member is at all times. I never keep track of that!"

xxx

Tobi asked, "Do you know were Dei-"

Pain interrupted: "NO", and he shut the door.

"Okaaaaaaay." Tobi skipped away. Deidara obviously wasn't there anymore. All of the sudden, Tobi became discouraged. He talked to himself, "Nobody knows were Deidara-sempai is…Tobi is bored. What should Tobi do?!" He yelled he last part out. He was imitating when Deidara was dramatic.

"Tobi, why are you talking to yourself?' Tobi recognized the voice. It was Sasori. His voice was always soft, unlike the other Akatsuki members. Tobi's spirits were lifted.

"Sasori-chan! Do you know were Deidara-sempai is? I've been looking for sempai for forever!"

"Dei Dei? Pain yelled at him for blowing up a wall, again. I don't know where he is now, though. Sorry, Tobi." Sasori walked away. Tobi was frightened.

"Wha? But Sasori-chan always knows where Deidara-sempai is! Sempai's gone missing! UWAAAAAH!!" Tobi outburst in panic. Someone put out their leg and tripped Tobi to stop freaking out.

"What's your problem, Tobi? You're so annoying, un!" Tobi looked up. It was Deidara. Tobi jumped up and hugged his sempai. Deidara pushed Tobi away.

"What do you think you're doing?! What if Saso-chan saw?"

"…But Tobi's been looking for sempai all day…"

"You idiot. You didn't need to do that. Well, I'm going to go say hi to Saso-chan." Deidara walked away. Deidara was trying to hide it, but Tobi saw Deidara smile a little bit. Tobi then fell on the floor. Looking for his sempai was tiring. Itachi walked by with his bunny, which's name is Mr. Bunny, by the way. Since he couldn't see, Itachi and his bunny walked over Tobi. As they walked away, Itachi said:

"My, the floor sure is weird over there, isn't it, Mr. Bunny?" The rabbit in the Akatsuki cloak nodded.

--

Babs McGoogle: "Um, none of you have asked any questions yet. Please ask questions! Well, thanks fo-"

Itachi: "Hello. Is this where Babs McGoogle answers questions?"

Babs McGoogle: "Itachi? How did you find your way here?!"

Itachi: "Mr. Bunny showed me the way."

Babs McGoogle: "Um, okay! Please ask que-!" stabbed by something, falls to floor

Hidan: "Mwuahahahaha!! Finally, I can take over! Babs McGoogle is dead!!"

Itachi: "Hidan, Mr. Bunny says that the only way to save Babs McGoogle's after-notes and before-notes can be saved only by reviewing and/or asking questions."

Hidan: "...How does your bunny know how to bring people killed by me back to life?"

Thanks for (beep)in' Reading!

- (beep) you! See you (beep)in' next time!-Hidan


	4. The New Couple

Yo, it's Hidan

Yo, it's Hidan! I've taken ovah, yeah!!

--

Hidan was staring at the sun, outside of the Akatsuki's secret hideout. "Ya' know what?" Hidan said, talking to himself, "I might go blind like Itachi. That would suck. I would want a pet snake to guide me around, then. Snakes rule!" Somewhere in a far away forest, Sasuke and his group named "Snake" walked.

"I just heard someone yell out 'snake'" Karin said.

"Someone's found us! Run!" Sasuke demanded, and his underlings followed his order. Back at the Akatsuki base, Hidan heard a high-pitched shriek of fear. 'What's wrong with princess Dei Dei now?' wondered Hidan. He ran to where the voice came from. The scene was Itachi and Mr. Bunny, Mr. Bunny wasn't moving. Deidara stood in front of them, and said, "Itachi's bunny is dead!! Eeeeew!"

xxx

Deidara: "Dead animals are GROSS! Especially burnt bunnies!"

xxx

Sasori, also known as Dei Dei's prince, arrived at the scene. His name definitely made sense.

"Dei Dei! Are you okay?!" Sasori asked with worry in his voice.

"Hidan! Go tell Pain that Itachi's bunny is dead! NOW!" Hidan started walking to Pain's 'office'. When he was almost out of sigh from Deidara, the princess yelled: "Run, Hidan! RUN!!"

"Alright, alright, princess!" Hidan replied.

"Don't call me that!" Hidan didn't hear, though, he already had run off. He arrived at Pain's 'office'. Pain came out of the room.

"Hidan? What's up?"

"Itachi's bunny, it's fucking dead!!" Pain's face looked shocked.

"Really?" They both ran back to the scene. Sasori was now performing some strange ritual that supposedly brought people back to life. He was waving around sticks, it almost looked mindlessly. Deidara stood back, along with Itachi. Itachi kept on mumbling his bunny's name over and over again. "Um…" Sasori stopped waving around the stick and backed away. Pain examined the burnt bunny, and then stood. "Yep, Mr. Bunny's dead, alright." The announcement made everybody wonder:

"Now what's going to happen to Itachi?!" They all said, except for Itachi and Pain.

"Hidan, Itachi, follow me to my office. Deidara, Sasori, go get someone to bury Mr. Bunny outside." They followed Pain's orders.

Hidan, Itachi, and Pain stood in Pain's 'office'. "So, you're probably wondering what's going to happen to you now, Itachi. You basically have no way to get around." Itachi nodded. "Therefore, you need another guide. Hidan, you are Itachi's new guide, since you have the most free time of all the Akatsuki. It's not a hard task. Now, you two go off. Mr. Bunny will have a funeral today at three p.m. I will post a message about it on 'The Akatsuki Message Board'." Pain watched as Itachi and Hidan skipped out of the room, sing "Tarzan and Jane", y'know, that pop song by Toy-Box. Konan watched the two skip off, and then walked in Pain's room. "What have I done?!" moaned Pain.

"So, you paired up Hidan and Itachi. I didn't imagine it would turn out like that."

"I'm…I'm afraid I've created another yaoi couple in the Akatsuki…another pair just like Deidara and Sasori!! NOOOO!!" Konan laughed at Pain.

"Hee hee, I don't mind yaoi myself. I find them entertaining." That didn't help Pain. That made Pain feel worse. 'Curse these followers of mine!' Thought Pain, 'Curse my weird yaoi followers!!'

--

Hidan: "What?! How did I turn out to be yaoi?! Dammit! Fuck! Not bitchin'!!"

Babs McGoogle: "Hey! Hidan! No swearing! I'm dead for one chapter, and you go on a no-bleeping spree!"

H: "WHY DID YOU MAKE ME YAOI, BABS?! WHY?!"

B: "It's your punishment! You told me last month you secretly wanted to be yaoi!"

H: "Erm…Hey! Please ask questions and review!"

B: "Hidan! Don't change the subject!!"

H: "Crazy yaoi fan girl!!"

B: "Shut up, Hidan!!" –gets into fight of words, mostly Hidan swearing and Babs trying not to swear-

**Thanks for Reading!**

-Signing off, Babs McGoogle


	5. Pain's Many Pains

Yay, no homework

Yay, no homework!

--

All of the Akatsuki members stood outside in front of Mr. Bunny's grave. Itachi didn't seem bothered by the death of his bunny. They all stood in silence, until Pain broke the silence. "Okay, I'm going to my 'office'." Pain walked away. Others followed.

"Hidan, we should go." Itachi followed Hidan inside.

Meanwhile, Sasuke's group "Snake" had stopped running in the forest. "I think whoever found us lost us…" Said Sasuke. They had been running for three straight hours.

"Hey, y'know what?" Karin said, "We're called 'Snake', but we don't even have a giant snake to ride on, or even to attack villages! Why are we called 'Snake', anyway?!" Sasuke couldn't think of anything to say. "Those Akatsuki probably have a giant snake…" That gave Sasuke a brilliant plan.

"Let's head to the Akatsuki hideout." They followed Sasuke's orders and returned to running.

Back at the Akatsuki hideout, Pain was sitting in his 'office', on the verge of crying in pain. Konan walked into the room. "What's the problem, Pain-chan?" Konan asked with a worried voice.

"You really haven't noticed?!" Konan nodded no.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Pain-chan." Pain sighed.

"I'll explain. All the Akatsuki are either freaks, or even worse, yaoi. Deidara and Sasori are yaoi. Tobi has a pumpkin-like face. Kakuzu likes to eat hearts. Kisame is a shark-man. Zetsu is a venus flytrap. And now even Hidan and Itachi are super-yaoi!"

"If you're that sad about it, why don't you just partner them up differently? Though I don't mind yaoi myself, hee hee." There was silence. Pain had a face that looked confused and in pain. Konan smiled her mindless 'what's wrong with what I said' smile. Then Pain realized something.

"Sure, my underlings are yaoi freaks, but that's not why I'm sad! I'm used to them now! I'm sad because my stomach hurts!!" Konan giggled.

"Don't worry, I have the best help!" She ran to the kitchen. Pain walked the same path she did. When he got there, Konan was wearing a bandana on her head, but the flower that was always in her hair still showed. "Hello, Pain-chan! It's Konan's cooking show time!" Pain ooooh-ed and ahhhh-ed.

xxx

Konan: "Yes, I really do have a show! Watch it only on the 'Konoha Channel'!"

Pain: "Um, Konan, I don't think you should advertise here…"

xxx

"Today, I will be making a remedy for Pain's stomach ache," Konan continued. She grabbed a glass and some ingredients, Pain didn't pay attention to what she had grabbed. "First, you get a glass of tap water!" Konan filled the glass with tap water. "Next, put a pinch of ginger and one teaspoon of vinegar!"

"Wha?!" Pain was shocked about what she put in the drink. He thought: 'What! I'm gonna' have to drink that!'

"Last but definitely not least, put a small square of fast-dissolving paper!"

"Uh…"

xxx

Pain: "I wanted to run away after that. But I didn't. Then I would be attacked by Konan's origami. Paper-cuts hurt!!"

xxx

Konan picked up the strange concoction and offered it to Pin. "Here ya' go, Pain-chan!" Pain's face grew sadder with more pain than before.

"Well, I guess I have to…" Was what he said. But Pain was really thinking: 'HELP ME!!' Pin slowly picked up the drink, and made a funny face when he shot it down. When Pain was done, he was shocked. "It worked!"

"Yay! I helped Pain-chan!" Konan jumped for joy. She stopped when she saw Pain's face sadden again.

"…But there is no simple remedy for my weird yaoi underlings…"

"True, true. Sadly true…" Konan nodded. She had one of her brilliant ideas. "I know what could cheer you up, Pain-chan!"

"What? What could possibly make me feel better?" Pain looked up; he still had the sad face. He had no hope in what he thought Konan was abut to say. But her idea actually had a chance at working.

"A PARTY FOR THE AKATSUKI!"

--

Hidan: "Babs! Explain to me why I'm only in one second of this chapter!"

Babs McGoogle: "Well, you can't be in every chapter…I thought you would need a break!"

H: "I don't need breaks! I'm supposed to be in every chapter!"

B: "OH? So you want everyone to know about how you're yaoi? Ohhhh…In depth! Hidan and Itachi: a romantic yaoi love story!"

H: "Gak! Um…no! Never mind! I did need a break! See you next time! Please ask questions!"  
B: "Hidan, you changing the subject will stop working after a whi-"

H: "Bye! See you next time!!"

**Thanks for Reading!**

-Signing off, Babs McGoogle


	6. Party! Party! Party!

Happy Golden Week

Happy Golden Week!!

--

Zetsu was sitting outside, writing haikus about nature. Nobody else was outside, until Tobi came out and ran to Zetsu. "Zetsu-san! I'm bored!" Zetsu sighed as he thought, 'it's always the same, isn't it'?

"You should go hang out with Deidara and Sasori."

"Okay! Thanks, Zetsu-san!" Tobi ran back inside. 'What a relief', thought Zetsu, 'now, back to my haiku'.

Tobi easily found Deidara and Sasori. They were talking about what true art is, as always. Tobi didn't care what true art was. As Tobi walked towards the two artists, Deidara looked to see who it was. He frowned when he saw Tobi. "Tobi wants to hang out with Sempai and Saso!" Tobi jumped up and down. He obviously had too much sugar that morning.

"No, Tobi! Go away!" Deidara snapped.

"Dei Dei, he doesn't need to leave…" Deidara would have still made Tobi leave if it wasn't Sasori who'd said that. But he was still worried.

"Okay, Saso-chan…" The three of them walked outside. Sasori and Deidara continued their talk about true art. Tobi didn't talk, until he saw the 'Akatsuki Bulletin Board'.

"Look!" Said Tobi, as he pointed to the board, "There's a new message!"

"Really?" The three of them looked at the bulletin board. The new message read this:

"_P A R T Y ! All Akatsuki members are invited! It will be at the Akatsuki hideout, starting tonight at 6:00 p.m._"

Tobi squealed with joy. "Yay! Let's go!"

"It's in two hours…"

"Sounds fun!" Deidara was also excited, but he tried to hide that. They all started to get ready for the party. Of course, the party was crazy.

Only one hour had passed since the start of the party, and things were already way out of hand. Pain yelled as he was having an intense nosebleed, because of an overdose of whatever Konan put in the drinks. Konan pointed and laughed. Her speech was slurred. "Pain-chan ishhavin a nwosebweed! Ha ha!!" Sasori and Deidara were also very drunk. It was obvious, because they were both singing "_Barbie Girl_" on the karaoke machine. Outside, Kakuzu and Kisame were at the pool. The Akatsuki's pool was a cheap inflatable kiddy pool (Kakuzu was the one in charge of buying a pool, of course). Kisame jumped out of the pool and flopped around.

"I'm a fwish outtah watah!!" Kakuzu was sitting silently in the pool, he was so drunk that he was on the verge of passing out. Back inside, Zetsu was sitting in a flower pot.

"Look! Imma pwant! Wattah mweeeee!!" He easily amused himself. Hidan and Itachi were also drunk. They were standing, and Hidan kept on saying:

"I'm soooo dwunk wight now!"

"Mwe twoooo!!" Itachi would always say after. After many times of singing "_Barbie Girl_", Sasori realized something.

"Wait, where's Tobi?!" Deidara looked around himself.

"I dwunno. Wet's go wook for 'em." They ran into another room.

"Tobi! Where are wooooo?" Sasori noticed a dark figure sitting in the corner. Sasori walked closer to it. "What's wit dis dwarknwess wound here?" The dark figure turned around. It was Tobi, and he wasn't in his normal happy mood. He talked in a quiet and creepy voice.

"Tobi is a good boy…T-T-Tobi is a go-…g-good boy…" All of the sudden, Tobi let out a terrible shriek "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!" Sasori was shocked.

"Um…That's scawy. What's wong, Tobi?" Sasori tried to smile, but he was too scared to. Tobi answered in a sad voice.

"Normally, Tobi is the only happy Akatsuki, but now, I'm not the only one!" Deidara walked over to Tobi. He held out a bottle of sake.

"Hwere, Tobi. This'll mwake you fweel bettwer, un!" Tobi, clueless of what was in the bottle, took it and chugged it all down. His mood changed instantly.

"PAR-TAY!!" Then, all of the Akatsuki partied all night long. But the after-math was torture. Tobi complained, "Tobi doesn't feel good…" Pain felt even worse.

"I think I'm going to barf…"

"Just not on the floor again, okay, Pain-chan?" Konan led Pain away. Sasori was still trying to sing "_Barbie Girl_", but he didn't remember half of the words.

"I'm a Barbie…uh…I forget!" Deidara was so drunk that he thought he was a cat. He ran around screaming:

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kisame was still flopping outside of the pool, and Kakuzu had passed out two hours into the party. Itachi and Hidan were passed out on the floor. 'Good going, Konan,' thought Pain, 'this party was your worst idea EVER!'

--

Babs McGoogle: "Well, I don't think the Akatsuki are going to bother me today, since they're all either passed out or barfing. So, please ask questions! Than-"

Hidan: "Hey, Bwabs MwicGwoogle! Guess what I jwust dwid?!"

B: "What, Hidan?"

H: "Well, I juwust-"

B: "Gack! Hidan! I think you should go take a nap, or something! The readers don't want to know that!!"

H: "Swee woo nwext twime!! Bye-ni!"

B: "Hidan, you are not Akira from _Lucky Star_!"

**Thanks for Reading!**

-Signing off, Babs McGoogle


	7. You Lack Prettyness! Season Finale

I'm been really busy lately

I'm been really busy lately. I hate homework!! And now, I will finally make it so there is actually a story!! Yaaay…I need more readers for my story called Kamichama Akatsuki. It's good even if you don't know what Kamichama Karin is. You should also read Deidara's Kitty, though it already has readers…heh heh. I might make a new story, it's gonna' be a sequel to this. This might be the last chapter of this, since the first part of this story is to just explain...but the second part will be even better!!

--

It had been a few days since the party. The mess had finally been cleaned up. The Akatsuki were having a meeting, Pain announced: "It has been said that Naruto has run away, and he may come here. So, I just wanted all of you to be on your guard…" Naruto burst in.

"Heeey Akatsuki!" All of them stared at him. "Can I ask a favor?" Pain was confused, and everyone else was, too.

"What could _you_ possibly want from us?"

"I need to explain, it all started like this…"

_Flashback_

_Naruto walked along the streets of Konohagakure, he was on his way to get some ramen. But then, Sai walked to him. "Sai?! What do you want; I'm trying to get some ramen!!" _

"_I need to tell you something…" Naruto was scared of what he was going to say. 'He-he's not yaoi, is he?!' wondered Naruto. But Sai didn't say anything like that._

"_You lack pretty-ness." Sai did that fake smile he always did._

"_Why would I want to be pretty?"_

"_All the popular characters are pretty." Naruto thought for a while._

"_I MUST BECOME PRETTY! AND I KNOW WHO TO GO TOOOO!!" Naruto ran to the Akatsuki hideout._

"And I thought you could help me become pretty!!" All the Akatsuki looked at Naruto like he was insane. He was, probably. Then Pain got an idea. The Akatsuki huddled, and then Pain told Naruto:

"I, Sasori, Deidara, and Hidan all agree to help you." Naruto was delighted. First was Sasori's. Naruto had loser written all over his face, literally. The Akatsuki members struggled to hold in their laughs as they stared at Naruto.

"W-What's wrong with my face?!" Next was Deidara's. Naruto's hair was put up in a ponytail. "I look like a freakin' girl!!" Then was Hidan's turn. Naruto was wearing a gothic Lolita dress. "What…the…fuck…"

"GOTH GOTH LOLI LOLI!!" (lol Hidan likes goth loli!) Last was Pain. Naruto's face was covered with black ink.

"What?! I can' see! Ahhhhhh!!" Naruto blindly ran as far away from the Akatsuki Hideout as possible. Pain sighed.

"Well, that takes care of him." When Naruto was running, he didn't realize that he ran past Snake, Sasuke's group. They walked in the Hideout.

"We thought you might have a giant snake…" 'Well, that's totally random, Sasuke' thought Pain.

"Never! We will never give you our giant snake!" Pain was being sarcastic; they don't have a giant snake! But Snake didn't realize that, so they knocked out Tobi and started running.

"You won't see him ever again if you don't give us a giant snake!! We will continue to terrorize your group, Akatsuki!!" Then they disappeared. Pain turned to Konan.

"Konan, get a messenger bird, and send it to Konohagakure. Right now."

--

Babs McGoogle: "It's the end of series one! I now have an idea for what the second series will be called! It'll be: "Mission: Tobi"! I'll write it soon, so please keep an eye out for it! Also read Kamichama Akatsuki and Deidara's Kitty! Please review!"

**Thanks for Reading! See you next season!**

-Signing off, Babs McGoogle


End file.
